


New Year's Prayer

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: In which Satoshi makes a New Year's wish for the first time in years.





	New Year's Prayer

[](http://i.imgur.com/Xzzumtq)


End file.
